


keith and lance fuck

by bigbufftrixpuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, are we tags, is the universe a tag within tags, is the world a tag, they do the frick frack nuff said idfk, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbufftrixpuff/pseuds/bigbufftrixpuff
Summary: i dont know summaries idfk how do u explain porn





	keith and lance fuck

Here I come, rougher than Knuckles  
The best of them, tougher than Knuckles  
You can call me Knuckles, unlike Knuckles I don't chuckle  
I'd rather flex my Knuckles  
I'm hard as Knuckles, it ain't hard to chuckle  
I break 'em down whether they're Knuckles or Knuckles  
Unlike Knuckles I'm independent since my first chuckle  
First Knuckles, feel the Knuckles, than the Knuckle chuckle  
  
Born on an island in the Knuckles  
The cum of Knuckles flows inside me  
My doo-doo flows streaking blood  
\- Cleanse yourself.  
\- No.  
  
...uhhh...shiiit...rock...yeah..  
I will be the one to set your Knuckles free, true  
Cleanse yourself of them cum stains that's in you  
  
Streaking doo-doo, loud sounds  
(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)  
Are the elements that keep me cucking  
I am fucking my own ancestors  
Nothing's gonna stand in my way  
NoooooooooooooooooooooOOOooooo~  
  
I will be the one to set your Knuckles free, true  
Cleanse yourself of them evil Knuckles that's in you  
  
CHORUS  
Won't be Knuckles I'll stand up to all the Knuckles and Knuckles  
Just believe in Knuckles, won't rely on Knuckles  
Get this power to wipe out the doodoo and blood  
This is Knuckles, gonna fight for Nico Nico Nii  
(Nico Nico Nii~)  
  
Here I come, rougher than the rest of them  
The best of them, tougher than leather  
You can call me Sonic, unlike Knuckles I don't flex my muscles  
I'd rather chuckle  
I'm hard as Sonic, it ain't hard to Sonic  
I break 'em down whether they're Sonic or Knuckles  
Unlike Knuckles I'm Sonic since my first breath  
First Sonic, then Sonic, then Sonic, then Sonic  
  
I have no ass (woah)  
Don't approve of him, but gotta fuck him  
This Sonic fucking has a purpose  
This cum flows in Sonic's rugged ass (Right on!)  
I will be the one who cucked your heart free, true  
Cucked yourself of evil spirits that cuck in you  
  
CHORUS  
Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the painis fucking  
Just believe in Knuckles, won't piss blood on others  
Freedom will be waiting when the Sonic series dies  
This is my planet, I shall not stand up to all the pain and turmoil  
and havoc and anarchy and freedom and serenity  
and streaking lights, loud sounds and instincts  
and blood and piss and cum and doodoo and Knuckles  
  
Todokete  
Setsunasa ni wa namae o tsukeyou ka “Knuckles halation”  
Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni  
Kuyashii kedo sukitte junjou  
Binetsu no naka tameratte mo dame da ne  
Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei ma mo naku Start!!  
Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored  
This is my planet, I shall not surrender  
  
The new porcupine on the Knuckles with the Knuckles  
Out the Knuckles with the rugged Knuckles  
Cuck, cuck, it's Cuckles, the knuckle thrower  
Independent Knuckles, magical Knuckles holder  
Give you the Knuckles shoulder  
My cock goes through boulders, that's why I flex my boner  
I'm hard as nails, I don't need a posse  
I get it on by myself, adversaries get cum  
  
Oh no  
  
Ruff ruff, ruff ruff, I'm a dog  
Ruff ruff, ruff ruff

**Author's Note:**

> o no
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beNfj2tlQ1o


End file.
